


Easily Persuaded

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Community: fanfic100, Community: undermistletoe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To involve yourself with a man who had nothing but himself to recommend him! Spirit and brilliance, to be sure, but no fortune, and no connections! It was entirely prudent of you to reject him. Yet, fifteen years later, John wishes he had followed his heart rather than Lady Weir's sage advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Persuaded

**Author's Note:**

> An unashamed sappy romance based heavily on Jane Austen's wonderful _Persuasion_ as part of the **undermistletoe** 2009 Austentatious Week!  
>  This is the story that almost wasn't...for various RL reasons. Many thanks to **taibhrigh** and **libsechumist** for the exceptionally fast betas. I do hope you all enjoy this SGA AU version of _Persuasion_!  
>  Also meets **fanfic100** #100 Writer's Choice

_"At nineteen, to involve yourself with a man who had nothing but himself to recommend him! Spirit and brilliance, to be sure, but no fortune, and no connections! It was entirely prudent of you to reject him."_

Fifteen years later, John still regretted a decision made with his head instead of his heart for he had not forgotten his first love during those long and lonely years. He had listened to the prudent advise of Lady Weir, who had stood in for his mother after her demise in a coach accident when John was but fifteen. Then, her advice had seemed sage but time had a means of differentiating between that which was prudent and that which was right.

He should have accepted the offer of alliance from Rodney McKay, no matter that McKay's connections were poor. Of course they were about to go to war against the Ori, and that would have forced them into a separation until that war was over. Still, there had been something about Scientist McKay that had drawn him into John's heart and made him unforgettable. John had enjoyed their conversations, full of sarcasm and arrogance, and a refreshing honesty that made John grin, unrepentant. He had loved the way McKay talked with his hands, and with such facial expressions that revealed every thought long before that acerbic tongue cut someone as sharply as would a knife.

"Dismiss the servants? Shut up the left wing of the house and sell the lodges?"

"You must retrench," Lady Weir insisted, and John knew the advice was sound. He had always had a head for numbers and knew their situation was dire, and had presented those facts to Lady Weir. John's father Patrick, a baronet of great connection but dwindling fortune, protested as he glanced through the list of suggestions that Lady Weir had presented at John's request in order to curb the Baronet's excessive spending. "The alternative is to spend the winter in Pegasus, and to accept the offer of tenancy for the Great House."

"But to have such tenants in my house."

Lady Weir smiled diplomatically. "General O'Neill and his companion, Dr. Jackson, are most agreeable persons. The General has recently returned from Othalla where he amassed a great fortune in recompense for assisting the Asgard in their war against the Replicators. I am certain you must also find them most agreeable once you have become acquainted."

John's father sighed angrily but Lady Weir merely smiled, eyes narrowing in a conspiratorial gesture. "The city of Pegasus is exceedingly pleasant during the winter season. I believe there are musical recitals and debates on theology and science each week, as well as other social amusements. I intend to take up residence there myself."

Frozen in shock, it took John a few moments to speak. "General O'Neill?" he asked.

Lady Weir raised an eyebrow. "Are you acquainted with the General?"

"No. No, I've heard of... his exploits in the war." But John was thinking more of Dr. Jackson, a close cousin to Rodney McKay.

David leaned forward eagerly. "I would love to spend the winter in Pegasus, father."

Their father turned to John's younger brother David and smiled. "Then we must go, but John should remain to close up Atlantis House. You must take the delightful Mrs. Neeva Casol as a companion in his stead."

"Is your brother, John, not company enough?" Lady Weir asked David, looking slightly perturbed.

David gave a tight but polite smile. "John is needed in Athos where our cousin Peter is unwell again, and he is insisting upon John's presence."

John sighed inwardly as Mrs. Casol preened in pleasure. He knew it was his father rather than his brother who was most interested in her company, but he could hardly refuse to obey, not when Pegasus held such bad memories for him. In many ways it was a relief to put off that journey for a month or two and spend it in the pleasant company of the family at Athos House.

A week later, having finished cataloging the antiquities within Atlantis House and deciding upon which should remain for the use of General O'Neill and his companion, John bade the servants goodbye and settled in for the journey to Athos. He found his cousin lying down in the sitting room and made all the right gestures that coaxed Peter out of his imaginary sick bed.

"Cameron went out shooting this morning and abandoned me. I have not seen a single person all morning. Not a one!"

"Then maybe you should get out of bed and go pay them a visit yourself," John stated, trying hard to keep his voice respectful of his cousin's plight. In truth, Peter's attitude annoyed him. However, John was a Sheppard, and he had been taught from birth to hold his thoughts and feelings close to his heart. Perhaps that was why Rodney had been so refreshing to him--so exciting and amusing.

Peter looked aghast. "It is my due as a Kavanagh-Sheppard that they should call upon me! Not I upon them!"

A disturbance outside brought John's head up and he grinned as the door burst open and the two daughters of the House of Athos stepped into the room. He accepted the hug and kiss from Jennifer, and the more formal yet strangely more intimate touching of foreheads greeting from Teyla.

"John. We have long been without your company. You have been greatly missed," Teyla stated graciously.

"And what of me? Have I been missed?" Peter demanded snottily, and John had to hid a smile when he noticed Teyla roll her eyes a fraction. The walk to Athos House was pleasant at this time of year and John enjoyed the company immensely but soon felt dismayed when the head of the house, Mr. Woolsey, mentioned that he and his companion would be hosting a dinner the following evening for General O'Neill--one that would include Dr. Jackson's cousin, Chief Scientist McKay.

Chief Scientist.

John had read the social columns avidly over the years, seeking a small mention of McKay here and there--various promotions, speculation on his attachments but never a mention of him taking a companion. But then, if that companion were not of notable rank then perhaps that information would have not been considered of great news.

John grimaced, but once more he felt duty bound to attend the dinner, wishing fervently that he had disobeyed his father all those years earlier and joined the military to become a Navy captain. Perhaps his biggest mistake was in confiding in Lady Weir for she had persuaded him to remain and learn the duties of running a great house instead. She had also counseled him against accepting McKay's offer of association and commitment, never realizing that the war would thrust McKay into a higher and nobler position that commanded far greater respect and increased prosperity. McKay was now a man of great means, far richer than John's family, whose fortunes had declined with his father's increasing debts.

As the hour of the dinner party grew near, so did John's anxiety though he remained as taciturn in regards to his feelings as befitted a man of his social ranking. Often John felt it was a shame his cousin had not learned that lesson, but this night it stood him in good stead when an unfortunate accident to one of the Kavanagh-Mitchell offspring required the presence of someone to tend to the child. John volunteered quite readily.

Perhaps he should have anticipated that McKay would call upon him the following day, ostensibly to ask after the Mitchell boy.

"Mr. John Sheppard," McKay stated with a slight twist of his already crooked lips, and the sight made John ache deep inside, seeing no sign of interest, recollection, or emotion in the formerly expressive blue eyes.

"Chief Scientist McKay," he responded in kind, holding in his disappointment.

The meeting was over in mere seconds but rather than putting John's mind at ease, with hope that the years would have changed his own feelings, instead he felt a deeper surge of longing. The years had been kind to McKay, stripping away the gangliness of youth and broadening the man's shoulders. The blond curls had long since been cut away, and his hairline was receding but it suited him well. The slightly fuller face held greater masculinity than the almost effeminate features from his youth, though the crooked lips and the blue of his eyes were just as John recalled.

A day later, John found himself partaking of a walk from Athos to the nearby village of Athos--named after the great house--to visit upon Teyla's betrothed, Kanaan. Normally, he would have enjoyed the walk, far preferring to remain active rather than seated in the library with such classics as _War and Peace_ , which he had started some weeks earlier and yet was still barely passed page 17. However, this day Teyla and Jennifer had persuaded McKay to join them despite his protestation of not enjoying such activity. It was plainly obvious as they walked that Jennifer had set her sights upon McKay and this gave her the opportunity to make herself better known to him. But then, with McKay's wealth and position, he was now an eminently suitable match for any man or woman. Falling back from the party after Peter insisted he could walk no further, John tolerated Kavanagh-Mitchell's whining for ten minutes before excusing himself to take a short walk around the perimeter of the small copse. Curiosity got the better of him when he saw McKay and Jennifer paused slightly ahead. He overheard their words.

"Of course, Cameron had set his sights on John but Lady Weir convinced the Kavanagh-Sheppards that Peter was a far better match." She sighed. "Still, I would have far preferred John for Peter takes to his bed constantly with imaginary illness, and he expects my guardians to defer to him. I know it is his right as he has greater rank in society, but John has always treated the elders of Athos household with deference and respect despite what he is due."

"So John has never taken a companion?"

Jennifer glanced around before leaning in. "I heard a rumor that John was practically engaged once but Lady Weir believed the match imprudent as the man in question had no great wealth or connection. She persuaded him to refuse the man's advances despite a profession of love for the man." She straightened. "I would not be so easily persuaded against the man I loved."

McKay's countenance took on a distant gaze. "Then perhaps it wasn't love."

McKay's response cut into John like a knife buried deep into his chest. Perhaps his head had been persuaded but never his heart for he knew now that it still belonged to Rodney.

At dinner that evening, John sat quietly opposite McKay, hiding his grins as he listened to McKay's gloating exploits of building contraptions and making inventions that helped to end the war with the Ori faster than might have been the case otherwise. Jennifer tried to moderate some of McKay's acerbic comments about his staff but otherwise, she seemed to hang on his every word. For his part, McKay was thriving on certain aspects of the attention, though he seemed a little bemused when Jennifer placed a hand on his arm in a most proprietary manner.

McKay cleared his throat and continued. "Of course Dr. Beckett, our chief surgeon and a good friend was injured in the explosion. He and his wife have taken a small residence along the coast. Specialist Ronon Dex is staying with him, having returned from the devastation of Sateda after watching his betrothed, Melena, die tragically during the attack. Melena was Carson's sister, and had followed her elder brother into the medical profession as a nurse. I have promised to visit with them and plan to set out tomorrow."

"I know the sea air will do wonders for my constitution," Peter stated, and that seemed to settle the decision for a larger party to accompany him. Woolsey sent out a messenger immediately to book rooms in the local hostelry close to where the Becketts lived for the small party.

John noticed McKay's complicated expression when Peter insisted that John was one of the party but, for once, he was unable to decipher its full meaning.

***

The coastal town of Hoff was swept by the wind off the cold sea and John hid a smile as McKay muttered about the idiocy of subjecting himself to such inclement weather as the group consisting of the Athos party and Specialist Dex walked atop the sea wall. John had enjoyed dinner last evening with the Becketts and Ronon, finding Ronon a man of few words and yet such pleasant company. He had managed to ignore Jennifer's continued attentions towards McKay, hoping he had hid his dismay at McKay's returned interest successfully but Ronon had eyed both him and McKay curiously at one point. Fortunately, he had refrained from asking any pointed questions.

His thoughts traveled also to a strange meeting in the hotel when, on the way to breakfast, he was passed on the stairway by a woman whose countenance seemed so very familiar. The lady had bowed cordially and no words were exchanged but an hour later, when questioned, the hotel proprietor had offered a name--Chaya Sar Sheppard, heiress-apparent to the House of Atlantis.

Jennifer's laughter drew him back to the present and, for a moment, John felt envious when Jennifer cajoled McKay, grabbing his hand and almost dragging him along to the steps leading down from the top of the high wall onto the walkway that edged the shingle beach. Sadly John knew he had given up the right to touch McKay in such a familiar fashion when he rejected him all those years earlier.

At least in the lee of the wall they would be sheltered from the strong cold wind. Jennifer waited until last to descend, and then paused several steps from the bottom.

"Catch me," she cried before flinging herself at McKay. He fumbled a little but managed to catch her, smiling uneasily when she rushed ahead of them towards the next set of steps, climbing almost to the top. When the party drew near, she moved to the edge of the step. Cameron raced forward with the others when they realized her intentions.

"You are too high, Jennifer," he exclaimed, even as she launched herself towards McKay, but none of them could move fast enough. Not even Ronon for all his grace and speed could reach her before she hit the ground, cracking her head back against the hard walkway. A small pool of blood formed beneath her. With all others frozen in shock, John crashed to his knees beside Jennifer and pressed his scarf against the wound.

"Get Dr. Beckett!" McKay started to go but John yelled again. "No, Ronon is faster." He heard the rapid footsteps on stone as Ronon took off and glanced up as McKay dropped down on the other side of Jennifer while Cameron held Peter and Teyla back to give John room.

***

Carson stepped out of the small guest room and sighed heavily. "She took quite the tumble and has not yet awoken. We cannot risk moving her in this state. I would suggest that someone return to Athos to inform her guardians of her condition.

"I cannot leave my sister," Cameron insisted, looking towards McKay and John could see from McKay's expression that he felt partially to blame for Jennifer's condition.

McKay nodded tightly and spoke firmly. "I will go to Athos tonight and then return immediately."

Cameron raked a hand through his hair. "Take Teyla with you as our guardians will need her comforting presence, and Peter too. John can stay and attend--"

"No." Peter straightened. "You are my companion and by that association, Jennifer is my sister. I will not leave her. And who is to say that I cannot tend to her as well as John."

"I'll go with Teyla," John stated if only to keep the peace as he heard the edge of hysteria in Peter's voice, aware that there was little he could do anyway, for he was no surgeon or trained nurse.

Hours later, his last sight of Rodney was of the coach racing back towards Hoff. He knew that with Peter in Hoff, his duty towards his cousin no longer remained and, therefore, he had no reason to stay at Athos. His father would be expecting him to come to Pegasus and join the family for the remainder of the winter season.

As the coach disappeared around a distant bend in the lane, John knew he might never see Rodney again.

***

As a city, Pegasus was a beautiful mix of both modern and Ancient architecture--all of which he had once enjoyed during early morning runs while the streets were empty save for the lower classes coming in to sweep and clear the paving from the previous day's activities. His father had long since given up on trying to persuade John not to make such a spectacle of himself with such low-brow physical activity. Yet on those early morning runs John was oft surprised by how much of Pegasus's Ancient past remained standing despite the ravages of the Wraith horde some centuries earlier. However, for all its beauty, it now held everything John loathed. Later the streets would be crowded with the elite of society--people filled with self-importance and a pompous arrogance that did not sit as well on them as it did on Rodney McKay, for at least McKay's brilliance almost gave him the right to feel superior in this company. He felt so stifled by the formalities of his class, unable to rebel except in such small but almost meaningless ways as running.

John had been a little taken aback when, on his arrival, he learned that their cousin Chaya had paid her respects to the Sheppards by visiting them each day this past week, despite a former dispute between their fathers.

The source of that dispute lay with John's grandmother, who had decided that Atlantis should pass down the female line but as John's father and the Kavanaghs had produced only sons, the line of inheritance had moved to the youngest brother who had produced a daughter. Like Mrs. Casol, Chaya was a widow but unlike her, Chaya's companion had been a wealthy industrialist who had left her a great fortune. His early death had come as something of a shock to them all, as he had seemed so robust. Sadly, the medical profession did not have the means to cure all fevers.

David spoke very highly of Chaya and John could see that it would be a prudent match, for an alliance with Chaya would leave David as Baronet of Atlantis House. However, much to David's annoyance, Chaya seemed to enjoy John's company as well. Still, he wondered about her sudden interest in his family, for her fortune seemed assured regardless of her taking one of Patrick Sheppard's sons for her companion.

A few days later, as he walked with Chaya along an Ancient, beautifully paved road, her renewed interest became clearer.

"There are some who do not understand their place in society and would wish for a most unsuitable alliance." She tilted her head towards the other side of the road where his father and Lady Weir were conversing, with his brother David and Mrs. Casol standing attentively close by.

It took a moment for John to realize that Chaya spoke of Mrs. Casol's interest in Sir Patrick rather than of Lady Weir. Only then did it occur to him that if his father should marry the far younger Mrs. Casol and produce a daughter, then Chaya would lose her inheritance. Though, with so many debts mounting from his father and younger brother's continued overindulgence in luxuries they could ill afford--all be it at a slower pace--that inheritance grew smaller with each passing week. However, John knew it was most likely the title--Baronetess of Atlantis--that Chaya sought as she had wealth enough not to be concerned with the Sheppard debts.

A swift and unexpected turn in the weather had them seeking shelter. John managed to find a coach to take the party back to their residences but there was not room enough for all so John elected to remain behind in the tea rooms to wait out the storm. He sipped at a strong Athosian tea as thunder rumbled overhead, drowning out the sound of the small entrance bell that heralded the arrival of another person unlucky enough to be caught out by the sudden rains. The man sank down upon the empty seat beside him, and John looked up, their eyes meeting and widening in recognition.

"Chief Scientist McKay! I heard no mention of your arrival in Pegasus."

McKay grimaced. "I arrived earlier today after a visit with my sister. Perhaps you recall my sister, Jeannie Miller."

"Did she not marry a professor of literature in the scholar town of Canadia?"

The grimace deepened as John recalled that it was not considered a particularly prudent match, for McKay had attained sufficient wealth and position to promise a good dowry for his sister. That she should still choose someone as poor as a church mouse with a love for the softer sciences of literature and poetry must have caused some argument between the siblings.

"She defied my wishes out of love... but I could hardly fault her constancy under the circumstances."

The slight barb in the words proved they referred to John's profession of love only days before he rejected Rodney as a companion on Lady Weir's advice. Apparently, Jeannie had not been so easily persuaded from her love, not even by the wishes of her only brother. McKay's eyes flicked to the broad window.

"The rain is slowing so I will bid you good day."

John nodded politely but he could not sit in silence as McKay started to walk away. "There is a piano recital tomorrow in the Ancient hall. I recall you enjoying..." He trailed off as McKay gazed back at him, offering the slightest twitch of his lips and a nod before leaving. John returned to the Sheppard residence deep in thought and slightly mortified by his desperation to see Rodney again. His father and brother were not at home but John was pleased when he noticed that guests were waiting in the hall.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. What brings you to Pegasus?"

"My knee," the General stated. "It is an old war wound, but I hear the apothecary here in Pegasus has an ointment that eases the pain of aching joints."

Dr. Jackson smiled, "We thought we would accompany the Athos party. Jennifer has fully recovered from her accident and is here with her guardians to choose companionship attire for her ceremony."

"She has formed an attachment?"

"Yes, and a very pleasing one at that," Jackson replied. "We all felt it high time the man in question stopped brooding over a lost love and made a new alliance. Rodney, in particular, is most happy with the arrangement."

John bit down on his lower lip.

"Are you not happy for Ms. Keller?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'm sure Ms. Keller and...and..." His throat closed around Rodney's name.

"Specialist Dex."

"Ronon?" John blurted out in astonishment. O'Neill raised an eyebrow questioningly at the outburst and John smoothed over his mistake. "I am sorry, this was all news to me but I can imagine they fell in love over Satedan poetry, for Jennifer has always shown a fondness for the more blood thirsty works."

Jackson smiled, his blue eyes dancing with mirth at the mere thought, while John felt a sudden band of tightness loosen in his chest. He had not lost Rodney to Jennifer after all though he had no means of regaining Rodney's affection for himself either. Yet he was now more convinced than ever that he had made the wrong decision all those years earlier.

That evening, he annoyed his father when he refused to join them for dinner with the newly arrived minor nobility, Lady Carter and her daughter Samantha, but he had made a prior engagement to visit an old school friend who had fallen upon hard times.

Mitch was in good spirits despite his less than ideal circumstances. He had lost his companion several years earlier when their coach was attacked on the highway. Although the robber had been caught and executed that had made little difference to Mitch's life. He had been injured in the attack when a frightened horse had reared up and clipped him badly in the lower back, losing the use of his legs. When John arrived at the small house he found a nurse in attendance and discovered that Mitch had found a great ally to keep him abreast of all the social gossip. John was amazed at what news was circulating around the notables of Pegasus society.

Nurse Frasier leaned in. "Of course, the latest gossip came as I was leaving for here less than half an hour ago, of a certain gentleman spurning the company of the Carters in favor of a nobody."

John should not have been amazed but he'd long suspected that gossip traveled faster than the light breaking through clouds on a dull day. He laughed aloud for the first time in months.

The following day, John tried to look nonchalant as he waited in the Ancient reception hall. The piano recital would begin shortly and, already, others were starting to take their seats but he had seen no sign of McKay. He thought back to that day when he had coaxed Rodney to play for him, taken aback by the skill in those talented fingers that was superior to any he had seen and heard before. Yet Rodney was insistent that he was no maestro, and that his skill was merely technical rather than emotive. He was wrong but a sense of failure had been too deeply ingrained for Rodney to accept John's praise, and it had pained John to know some envious music teacher had caused that loss of confidence.

Chaya approached and John felt obliged to take her arm and lead her into the auditorium while his father escorted Lady Carter, and David escorted her daughter Samantha. Partway through the first piece, movement caught John's eye and he saw McKay walking away. Proprietary forgotten, John raced after him, calling to him before McKay reached the street beyond the reception hall.

"I guess you didn't like the music?"

"Um. Actually it was... Yes, but I remembered I had another engagement so..." His hands waved, flustered, and John knew he was lying, and that there was no other pressing engagement. John considered himself to have a good ear for music even if his own singing voice was not sufficient for a position in a choir. The pianist had been talented, missing no chords or mis-timing the piece, and John recalled so clearly how Rodney had shown a preference for this particular composer's work. So why was Rodney leaving so abruptly?

McKay glanced over John's shoulder and gave a sweet, almost sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry. I..." He thumbed towards the door, and left just as John felt a light hand touch his arm, almost jumping in shock as he had been so focused on Rodney that he had not heard Chaya's approach.

"Is all well?"

"Yes. I had an urgent matter to attend to."

"But that matter is concluded now?"

John looked into Chaya's beguiling eyes and sighed. "Yes." He held out his arm and allowed her to take it, leading them back into the auditorium where they quietly re-took their seats to listen to the rest of the recital.

That evening, Chaya caught his arm and walked him to a private corner where their words would not be overheard.

"It must be plainly obvious that I have a certain fondness for you, John. And an alliance between us would ensure the continued prosperity of the House of Atlantis."

John looked down at her in shock. Why did he never see this coming despite all the obvious clues? Perhaps because he had expected Chaya to choose David, and because his own eyes and heart had been full of Rodney McKay for as long as he could recall. He knew she would now expect him to make the next move by informing his father of an intention to take her as his companion but John's first thoughts went to Lady Weir. Looking up, he spotted her across the room watching them closely. She smiled and nodded her head approvingly, as if already aware of what conversation was taking place between he and Chaya. Once again, her advice was sound and it would be a prudent match but John recalled how easily he had once been persuaded by what seemed right at the time.

The following morning would have been a perfect opportunity to inform his family of the potential alliance but John felt great reluctance. An unexpected guest drew him into the reception hall of the Sheppard residence and he swallowed hard when he saw Rodney waiting for him.

McKay looked terrible with his eyes heavy as if he had not found good rest, and they were filled with pain held tightly under control. That alone gave John great fear for the news.

"I have a message to deliver from General O'Neill."

"Is the General unwell? Or Dr. Jackson?"

Long lashes flickered in momentary confusion. "No. They are both in good health, thank you. This concerns instead your impending alli..." McKay's voice broke on the word and he cleared his throat and his blue eyes shone with a longing that seemed beyond his ability to conceal; he took a deep breath. "Your impending alliance to Ms. Chaya Sar Sheppard. He wishes you to know that he will vacate Atlantis House immediately if it is your wish to return there following..."

"My...?"

"A simple yes or no will suffice."

"No. No. I..."

"As you wish."

Before John could reach out, McKay bid him good day and walked fast towards the door, and was gone before John could gather this thoughts. Suddenly he knew that Rodney still loved him; still wanted him for his companion and, by the Ancients, he still wanted Rodney. Unfreezing, he raced towards the street, looking in both directions but could not see Rodney. Instead he saw Nurse Frasier rushing towards him, pushing Mitch in an invalid-carriage. Mitch was calling his name.

"John! I hope I have reached you in time. You must not marry Ms. Sheppard!"

"What?"

"She intends to have you as her companion in name only as she has little care for males. She has paid off Mrs. Casol handsomely to become her companion in secret while using the Sheppard fortune to pay off her increasing debts."

"But she is exceedingly rich."

"All her extensive purchases are on borrowed money, simply to maintain an illusion of prosperity."

"I--I have to go now," John stated softly, deciding to head directly towards the residence taken up by General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. Surely Rodney must have had a carriage waiting outside and had returned to them. He could only hope that Rodney had not already been packed with an intention of leaving Pegasus immediately. John considered ordering a carriage too but decided it would be quicker to run instead. He barely noticed the pavement passing beneath his feet, or the disapproving stares from passers-by as he took the small lanes that would prove a faster route between the two residences. Up ahead he could see a carriage pulling up outside General O'Neill's residence and a familiar figure emerging.

"Rodney!" John cried out, seeing him turn in shock at hearing his name called so loudly in public but the look soon turned to astonishment as John raced up to him, stopping but a few feet away. He was breathing hard from the exertion but quickly regained control as Rodney stood before him with his mouth open.

"Catching flies, McKay?" John asked cheekily, and almost grinned as Rodney snapped his mouth shut.

"Mr. Sheppard. I..."

"I still love you, and should you consider asking again for my companionship, I would not be persuaded to refuse."

For a moment, John thought Rodney was going to do something most unbecoming of a gentleman and cry. The blue eyes had misted with unshed tears, his lips trembling. "Really?" he breathed, and John merely smiled in response, holding out a hand and laying it upon Rodney's forearm.

"Yeah, really," he drawled, feeling more confident with each passing moment.

Rodney drew himself up. "Then, Mr. Sheppard...John. Would you do me the honor of becoming my life's companion?"

"Yes."

John cupped Rodney's face in his hands and tilted his face upwards so he could press the first of many kisses against the perfect lips, sealing his words and his promise.

***

 **Two Weeks Later:**

The carriage ride was long and bumpy but Rodney refused to allow John to look beyond the drawn curtains to the countryside passing beyond. When the carriage drew to a halt, John believed they were at their secret destination but Rodney stopped him from moving, bringing out a strip of silken cloth that he insisted on tying around John's eyes to blind him. John heard Rodney thump twice on the carriage roof and the carriage moved off, with only the sounds of the horses hooves on gravel and the jingle of the harnesses filling the air. All too soon they stopped again, and this time, Rodney opened the carriage door and stepped out, assisting John.

"My companionship gift to you," he stated softly, and pulled on the silk.

John gasped in shock when he found himself standing on the center lawn looking at the home he adored but had believed he would be forced to give up.

Atlantis.

Atlantis House was his--and Rodney's--forever.

END


End file.
